


July

by Anne_Carter



Series: A Year In The Life [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: Roman was right.  A trip to the Emergency Room occurs...just not for what he thought it would be for.  Dean fights monsters.  Seth gets even.  Roman and Bayley get a romantic night out.  Comments and feedback welcome!





	July

  
  
  
  
“Mommy’s on the phone again.” Dean stared at his mother who was sitting on the deck, talking on the phone. Daddy was inside putting dishes in the dishwasher while the boys and Yorkie played in the back yard after dinner.

Seth nodded. “Been on the phone every night.” He pouted slightly, missing his Mommy’s attention. He reached down and picked up the puppy. “C’mon, Yorkie.” 

Dean curiously watched as Seth started climbing the steps of the slide. 

Seth took one step at a time, holding a wiggling puppy with this left arm and using his right hand to help steady himself. 

“Seth…” Dean warned. 

“I do this!” Seth snapped, taking another step upwards. “I slide with Yorkie and Mommy will watch and not be on phone!” 

Dean bit his bottom lip then ran to the deck. “Mommy!” 

Bayley absently held up one finger and continued to talk to Shane. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Seth on the third step. He heard the deck door slide open and turned his head to see his Daddy step outside. “Daddy, stop…” 

Dean’s words were interrupted by a startled help from Yorkie and a little boy’s scream. 

**“SETH!”** Bayley threw the phone down on the lounge chair and ran down the steps towards the slide. 

**“SETH!”** Roman roared, following on her heels. 

**“SETHIE!”** Dean screamed, using his half-forgotten nickname for his brother. He stood, frozen on the deck, watching as his parents knelt next to his brother who lay flat on his back on the ground. Then he heard shouting from the phone…someone shouting his Mommy’s name. 

**“BAYLEY!”**

Dean ran to the chair and picked up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Who’s this? Where’s Bayley? What happened?” 

“It’s…it’s Dean. Sethie fell off the slide.” He sniffled and walked to the edge of the steps. 

“This is Uncle Shane.” Shane gentled his voice. “Stay on the phone with me, okay?” 

“Uncle…Shane?” Dean frowned. 

“Yeah, buddy. I’m your Mommy’s brother.” 

Dean heard his brother start to cry. “Sethie’s crying.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t like that.” 

“I get that, buddy,” Shane soothingly replied. “But that’s a good sign.” 

Dean irritably shook his head. “No, it’s not!” he snapped. 

“Yeah, it is. Because that means Seth’s awake and not hurt so bad that he’s not waking up,” Shane gently explained. 

“Oh.” Dean sat on the top step of the deck. “Ok. He was holding Yorkie and climbing up the steps of the slide.” 

“And fell off, huh?” Shane half-smiled. “Is Yorkie okay?” 

“Yorkie! Come here! Come here, Yorkie!” Dean shouted. When the puppy ran to him, he hugged the small animal then spoke into the phone. “He’s okay.” He looked up as his Mommy came towards him, carrying his sobbing brother. “Is Sethie okay?” 

“I think so, honey,” Bayley assured him as she carried her younger son into the house. 

“Seth, who are you talking to?” Roman asked. 

“Uncle Shane.” Dean held the phone out to his father. When Roman took it, the boy jumped to his feet and followed his Mommy into the house with Yorkie on his heels. 

“Uh...Shane?” Roman spoke into the phone. 

“Roman…hi.” Shane hesitated then continued. “I was talking with Bayley when I guess Seth fell. Dean picked up the phone, and I thought it would be okay to keep him on the phone.” 

Roman smiled at the half-hesitant half-confident tone of voice. “Thanks, that helped a lot.” 

“Seth’s okay?” 

Roman sat on the chair. “I think so. Just got the wind knocked out of him. He didn’t hit his head and nothing seems broken. We’ll keep an eye on him, but I don’t think a trip to the ER is necessary. He’s going to be sore tomorrow, though.” 

Shane chuckled. “Last year my daughter, Paige, broke her arm falling out of a tree. Life was miserable for a few weeks. Finn swore he was going to sell her to the gypsies.” 

Roman smiled. “Hopefully it won’t be that bad here.” He glanced towards the closed deck door. “Look, I need to check on Seth. I’ll have Bayley give you a call.” 

“Tell her to call whenever she gets a chance,” Shane answered. “She’s got my email address so she can let us know how Seth is.” He hesitated again. “Good talking with you, Roman.” 

“Same here, Shane.” He disconnected the call and walked into the house. He found Bayley on the couch with Seth cuddled on her lap. Dean sat on the floor playing with Yorkie. Roman sat on the arm of the couch and tossed Bayley’s phone onto the couch next to her. “Shane said to email him how Seth is.” 

“Who’s *sniffle* that?” Seth asked. 

“Shane is my brother,” Bayley gently answered. 

Seth’s dark eyes widened. “You have a brother?” 

Bayley chuckled. “Yes. And he lives far far away. We’ve been talking about getting together.” 

“Seth.” 

Seth blinked a few times then looked at his Daddy. 

“What happened?” Roman asked. 

“I fell.” 

Roman sighed. “Seth Rollins.” 

Dean winced. “Uh-oh. Two names,” he whispered to Yorkie. 

“Tell me what happened.” 

Seth hiccupped. “I wanted to slide down with Yorkie so I was carrying him up but he was wiggling and I couldn’t hold on.” He sniffled. “And we fell.” 

“Honey, Yorkie was wiggling because he wanted down,” Bayley carefully explained. “He was probably scared.” 

Seth shivered. “I not mean to scare him.” 

“We know that,” Roman acknowledged. “But Yorkie can’t talk so you have to pay attention to what he’s doing. You’re very lucky neither you nor Yorkie were hurt in the fall.” 

“Yorkie’s okay?” Seth quietly asked. 

A little guilty, Roman looked over at the puppy who was running around Dean. “I think so. He’s seems okay, doesn’t he?” 

Seth silently nodded and hiccupped twice. 

“C’mon, honey, let’s get you into a nice warm bath.” Bayley sat Seth on his feet and took his hand as he stood up. “You’ll feel better and then you’re going to bed.” 

“And no playing in the backyard for two days, Seth,” Roman quietly told him. “You need to think about being more careful.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Seth sniffled as he followed his Mommy up the stairs. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, Dean.” Roman rubbed his face with both hands. 

“That was scary.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Roman nodded. He looked at his son. “That’s why both your Mommy and I get scared when we think you two are doing something that can get you hurt.” 

Dean glanced down at where Yorkie was sniffing his sneakers. “Seth’s gonna be crazy if he can’t play in the yard.” 

Roman glanced out the front window at the dark clouds in the western sky. Somehow he didn’t think Seth was going to have to worry about it…at least for tomorrow.  
  
  
  
It turned out the joint trip to Hawaii was easy to plan. Becky used her contacts in the Australian travel industry to find a house on the North Shore of Oahu they could rent for a week. She also found day trips to Volcano National Park and for whale watching. Roman and Shane scheduled time off their jobs and each family would make their own flight arrangements. 

Which left the question of what to do with Yorkie. 

Roman had originally planned to take Yorkie with them. That was before he realized that Yorkshire terriers have tiny bladders and a need to relieve themselves frequently. While Seth was happy to take Yorkie for his frequent ‘walks’, Roman knew flying was going to be a problem. A big one. Knowing he had to book a flight quickly, he called the boys from the backyard to the deck and sat down with them at the picnic table. 

Bayley sympathetically patted her husband on the back. As usual, he’d automatically assumed the role of bearer of bad news. 

“Look, guys, there’s no easy way to say this,” Roman began. “We can’t take Yorkie with us to Hawaii.” 

Both boys looked stunned for a moment. Then Seth’s lower lip trembled. And Dean’s eyes narrowed. Then they looked at each other for a few seconds. Seth took a deep breath and shook his head. 

“We gotta take Yorkie,” he protested. 

Dean crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I’d love to take Yorkie with us,” Roman explained. “But you both know Yorkie goes for a lot of walks. And there’s no place on the plane to do that.” 

“He could hold it,” Dean suggested. 

Bayley shook her head. She started to speak but Roman spoke first. 

“No, he can’t,” Roman gently said. “Dogs don’t know how to hold it in, and besides…that’s not a healthy thing to do.” 

“But…he can’t be by himself!” Seth burst out. “Who will take care of him?” 

“Aunt Sasha said she’d take Yorkie to her house to be with Cookie,” Roman explained, referring to Sasha’s pet Beagle. 

“No!” Dean angrily stomped his foot. “You could take Yorkie with us if you really wanted to.” 

“Dean Ambrose!” Bayley remonstrated. 

“Yorkie’s ours! You said so!” Seth accused. 

“Guys, I’m sorry.” Roman quietly spoke. “But we can’t take Yorkie.” 

Dean growled under his breath, his face turning red. He spun around and ran down the steps to the yard and to the sandbox where he angrily started kicking the sand. 

Seth gave his father an accusing glare before following his brother. 

Yorkie, the bone of contention, happily yipped and followed. 

Roman slumped back in the chair. “Well, it’s official. They hate me.” 

Bayley leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. “No, they don’t.” 

“Oh, yeah, they do.” Roman sighed. “I think Dean’s close to exploding.” 

Bayley frowned. “He may not be feeling okay. He’s not been eating as usual the last couple of days and has been snapping at Seth.” 

“No, that was anger,” Roman disagreed. “Anger and disappointment.” He sighed then patted Bayley arms. “They’ll get over it.” He stood and stretched. “I’m gonna go book the flights then email Shane with the details.” 

Bayley stood in front of him and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry. I should have stepped up and not let you be the only bad guy.” 

Roman half-smiled. “Better they only be disa…angry with one of us.” He gently kissed her lips then walked inside the house. 

Bayley closed her eyes and counted to ten…twice. Then she turned and walked to the sandbox. 

Both boys looked up when she stopped at the edge of the sandbox. Seth’s dark eyes flickered towards his brother then back to his mother. 

“I’m so disappointed in both of you,” Bayley calmly spoke. She held up her hand when Seth started to speak. “No, both you are going to listen to me.” She took a deep breath. “Do you know how much you just hurt your Daddy? Really hurt him here?” She placed one hand over her heart. “Daddy loves you both so very much, and he works very hard to be sure that you have whatever he can give you. And he’s tried so hard to figure out a way to take Yorkie with us.” She sighed. “But sometimes there just isn’t a way. And this is one of those times.” 

Seth sniffled then hiccupped. 

Dean glared down at the sand under his feet. 

“Daddy hates that he can’t take Yorkie with us,” Bayley softly continued. “Because he knows how happy it would make the two of you to have Yorkie with us in Hawaii. He knew you’d be disappointed, but he didn’t think you would act like this. And neither did I.” 

Seth wiped his eyes and hiccupped again. 

Dean kicked the sand. 

“I’ll call you when lunch is ready.” Bayley turned around and walked back to the house. 

Dean and Seth looked at each other for several moments. Then Dean began kicking the sand again.  
  
  
  
Lunch was a subdued affair. Roman appeared and put some celery and carrot sticks on a napkin and told Bayley he’d was going to email Shane. He didn’t see Seth peeking up at him or Dean’s hands curl into fists. 

Bayley sighed when Roman disappeared back into the house. She heard Seth hiccup and looked at him. 

“Daddy’s mad,” he whispered. 

“No, Daddy’s hurt,” Bayley corrected him. “He’s hurt that you’re both mad at him, and he’s hurt that you think he failed you.” 

“He shouldn’t fail,” Dean growled. “Daddy can do anything. He could take Yorkie with us.” 

Bayley sighed. “Dean, please be reasonable.” 

**“NO!”** With a furious wave of his hand, the four-year old pushed his plate and cup onto the deck floor. **“HE COULD!”** Food from his plate became squished against the wooden floor as he stomped in anger. With a growl deep in his throat, he kicked one of the railings. 

**“DEAN AMBROSE!”** Bayley jumped to her feet. 

Frightened, Seth scrambled down from his chair and backed away. 

**“NO! NO! NO!”** Dean screamed. He suddenly dropped to his hands and knees and threw up. 

Bayley ran to her son’s side while Seth ran for the door leading into the house. He struggled to open the door then fell back when Roman pulled it open. 

“I heard Dean screaming.” Roman looked down at Seth who pointed to where his brother was kneeling with Bayley supporting him. 

Roman stepped around Seth and quickly walked to his wife and older son. Moving chairs aside, he knelt and heard his son sob, “Hurts, Mommy. It hurts.” 

Bayley’s dark eyes met Roman’s. “Where does it hurt, sweetheart?” 

Gasping, Dean put his hand on his abdomen. 

Roman got to his feet. “I’ll get the car started.” He turned to Seth. “Put Yorkie in the laundry room with his food and water dish.” 

**“WANT DADDY!”** Dean screamed. 

Roman walked back, knelt, and picked up his son who curled into his arms. 

Bayley gently kissed Dean’s forehead then turned to Seth who was putting Yorkie inside the house. “Hurry, Seth.” 

Seth grabbed the puppy’s food and water dishes, spilling half on the floor in his haste. He sat the dishes on the floor then opened the laundry room door. He slid the two bowls inside the room, smiling as Yorkie followed. He slammed the door and yelled, “We be back! Dean’s hurt!” He then ran towards the garage and past his Mommy who held the door open for him. 

Bayley shut the door then helped Seth into his car seat and buckled him. She got into the driver’s seat and activated the garage door opener. By the time the door was fully open, she was quickly driving out of the garage and to the hospital. She stabbed at the garage door remote to close the door but never looked back to see if it closed. 

Dean clutched at his Daddy’s shirt and sobbed in pain. 

Roman hugged his son and kissed the top of his head. “I got ‘cha,” he murmured. “You’ll be okay. The doctor’s going to make you okay.” He gently rocked back and forth. 

“Hurts, Daddy, hurts,” Dean sobbed. 

Roman carefully hugged him. “I know, baby boy, I know. The doctor’s gonna make it better. I promise.” 

Bayley pulled into the emergency room parking area. Roman opened the door and eased out with Dean in his arms. 

“I’ll park and we’ll find you,” Bayley promised. 

Roman barely nodded as he used his hip to shut the door and ran for the emergency room entrance. 

“Mommy, what’s wrong with Dean?” Seth plaintively asked. 

“I don’t know, honey.” Bayley took a deep breath. “I think it might be his appendix. But the doctor will know.” She put the car into drive and headed for the parking garage. 

Bayley had to go to the third floor before she found a parking slot. She pulled in and turned the engine off. Taking a deep breath, she heard Seth unfasten the straps on his car seat. Seconds later, he wiggled onto the console separating the front passenger and driver’s seat. “Mommy?” 

“It’s okay.” Bayley took another deep breath. “Let’s go find your brother and Daddy, okay?” 

Seth held onto his Mommy’s hand with both of his as they walked through the hospital towards the emergency room. 

Bayley glanced around the waiting room, relaxing when she didn’t see Roman and Dean. She approached the desk and smiled at the candy-striper. “My husband just brought our son in. Dean Reigns. My husband is Roman Reigns.” 

“My brother’s sick,” Seth helpfully added. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the young woman replied. After a moment, she nodded. “They took him into Examination Room 2. I can let your husband know you’re here, but I’m afraid…” She glanced at Seth. 

Bayley nodded. “He knows we’re here. I dropped them off.” 

“I’m sure he’ll let you know something as soon as he knows.” 

Bayley nodded and led Seth to some chairs in the waiting room. 

“I wanna see Dean,” Seth protested. 

“So do I, honey, but we’ll have to wait here,” Bayley explained. “Daddy’s with Dean and there’s a doctor and some nurses with them. There’s just not enough room for us, too.” She pulled out her phone. “I’m going to call Aunt Sasha. You want to talk to her?” 

Seth shrugged and curled up in the seat of the chair. 

Bayley put an arm around his shoulders and spoke into the phone. “Sasha.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Dean’s sick, and we’re at the emergency room,” Bayley explained. “We think it might be his appendix.” 

“At his age? I didn’t think that happened.” 

“I don’t know,” Bayley sighed. “Can you go by the house and check on Yorkie? We put him in the laundry room with his food and water dishes, but we were in such a hurry…” 

“No problem,” Sasha assured her. “Want me to come and take Seth home with me?” 

Bayley glanced down at her younger son who was biting his thumbnail. “No, that’s okay.” 

“Call me, okay? Whatever’s going on. You got that?” 

“I will, Sasha. Thanks.” Bayley disconnected the call, then gently pulled Seth’s thumb away from his mouth. “Don’t bite your nails, sweetheart. Okay?” 

Tears welled up in Seth’s dark eyes as he leaned against his mother. “I want Dean,” he whined.  
  
  
  
“Daaaddeee,” Dean moaned, digging his fingers into Roman’s arm. 

“I’m right here.” Roman smoothed his son’s ginger blonde curls back from his forehead. “Mommy and Seth went to park the car. I’m sure they’re right outside by now.” 

Dean sobbed. “I sorry I was mean.” 

“Shhh…don’t worry about that. You were disappointed, that’s all. I understand.” Roman kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Glenna McKay. I’m sorry you’re hurting, Dean.” 

Roman looked up to see a middle-aged woman with kind brown eyes standing next to Dean’s bed, putting on gloves. 

“And this must be Dad, huh?” Glenna winked at Roman. 

“Daddy,” Dean whimpered. 

“Roman Reigns. AKA Daddy,” Roman smiled. 

“OK, let’s see what we can do to make you feel better. Can you show me where it hurts?” Glenna watched as Dean pointed to his abdomen. “Right here?” She gently put her hand on one spot. 

Dean whimpered and nodded. He dug his fingers deeper into Roman’s arm. 

Glenna pulled her hand back. “How long has it been hurting?” 

“Couple of days,” Dean muttered. “But bad today.” 

“Have you thrown up?” 

“He did a little while ago,” Roman nodded. “He doubled over in pain and threw up. So we brought him here.” 

Glenna held up a thermal thermometer. “Gonna take your temperature, Dean. I’m just going to roll this across your forehead.” She looked at the display after doing so, then handed it to a nurse to enter the reading onto Dean’s chart. “Just under 100.” She studied the little boy curled up against his father. “Is today the only time you’ve thrown up?” 

Dean shook his head. 

“Aw, Dean, why didn’t you tell me or Mommy you were sick?” Roman asked. He ran his fingers through Dean’s curls. He gently hugged his son who began to cry again. 

“I imagine his appetite’s been off and his behavior out of sorts?” 

Roman nodded. “His mother mentioned before he threw up that he hadn’t been eating as much and he’d been snapping at his brother.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dean sobbed. “I been mean to Seth. It’s not his fault. I made him promise not to tell.” 

“Seth knew you’d thrown up?” Roman gently asked. He heard Glenna call for a portable x-ray machine and technician. 

Dean nodded. “I been really mean to him, Daddy. I…I smacked him…hard. But he still hugged me and let me sleep with him.” 

“Shhhshhhh.” Roman kissed Dean’s forehead. “Nobody’s mad. I understand.” 

“I smacked him, Daddy, and shoved him and made him cry and Sethie hates me!” 

“No, no, no, Seth doesn’t hate you,” Roman promised. “He knows you’re sick. It’s okay.” He hugged the sobbing boy. “But I need you to calm down, okay? Daddy needs you to stop crying so the doctor can help you.” 

Dean stared up at his Daddy. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Don’t cry.” 

Roman wiped away tears he didn’t know he’d cried. “How about we both calm down?” He smiled when Dean nodded. 

“Okay, Dean. We’re going to take a picture of where you’re hurting,” Glenna announced as the technician arrived. “You’re going to need to lay very very still. And I’m afraid you’re going to have to lay flat on your back. I know it’s going to hurt, but we’ve got to make sure what’s hurting you.” 

“Daddy,” Dean whimpered. 

“I’ll be right here with you,” Roman promised. He looked at Glenna who hesitated then nodded. “Special circumstances,” she told the technician. 

Roman gently rolled his son onto his back. “I know it hurts, but just for a few seconds,” he murmured. “Just stretch out as much as you can.” 

Dean cried out as the nurse and Glenna gently pulled his legs straight. The technician quickly took two x-rays then moved the machine out of the way. Glenna and the nurse released his legs, and Roman helped him roll to his side. Dean immediately pulled his legs up and curled against his father. 

“You did good, Dean.” Roman kissed the boy’s forehead again and again. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Make it stop, Daddy, please…I’ll be good…I be good again…” Dean sobbed. 

Roman closed his eyes so no one would see his tears. “We’re working on it, Dean. I promise. I love you so much, and you’re already a good boy.” 

“I want those developed immediately,” Glenna told the technician. 

“We’re kinda backed up…” 

“You tell Rodriguez I don’t care if he has the Pope and the President’s x-rays to develop!” Glenna snapped. “I’m pretty sure we’re dealing with this child’s appendix so this takes priority.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” The technician quickly left. 

Glenna turned around to Roman. “Is anyone in the waiting room for you?” 

Roman nodded. “My wife and our younger son.” 

Glenna nodded. “I’ll let them know what’s going on.” She left the examination room and leaned against the wall to send a quick text. She got an almost automatic response then walked down the hall to the waiting room. She stopped for a moment, looking around. “Dean Reigns?” 

Bayley stood up with Seth in her arms. 

Glenna motioned for her to sit back down and crossed the room to her. “I’m Dr. Glenna McKay. I’ve been examining Dean.” She smiled at the three-year old in his mother’s lap. “You must be Seth. Dean talked about you.” She sat down next to them. 

Seth’s dark eyes flickered away. “What did he say?” 

“Nothing bad.” Glenna patted his hand. She looked at Bayley. “I’m almost positive it’s appendicitis.” 

“He’s so young,’ Bayley murmured. 

Glenna nodded. “It’s very rare but not unheard of. I’m waiting on the x-rays right now. I put a priority rush on them so I should have them pretty quickly. If necessary, I’ll go to radiology and get them myself.” 

“That means surgery,” Bayley’s voice caught. 

“I’ve notified the pediatric surgeon on call at the hospital. He’s arranging for an operating room and getting together a surgical staff,” Glenna assured her. “Dr. Morella is a wonderful surgeon and great with kids.” 

“Can we see him?” Bayley asked. 

Glenna felt her phone vibrate and glanced down to read the text message. “Dean’s x-rays are developed and loaded into the system. I need to look at them.” She stood. “I’ll get you when we move him.” 

“Thank you.” Bayley forced a smile then hugged Seth as the doctor hurried away. “See, Seth, Dean’s going to be okay. The doctors are going to make him all better.” 

Seth silently nodded. 

Bayley leaned back in her seat and kept one arm around her younger son. With the other, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called her best friend. “Sasha? It’s Dean’s appendix. Can you come to the hospital?” 

“On my way.”  
  
  
  
“How are you doing, Dean?” Glenna asked as she walked into the examination room. 

“Hurts,” Dean gasped. 

“Hang in there. I need to look at the pictures we took.” Glenna glanced at Roman who sat next to his son, cradling him. “I brought you wife up to date. Oh, and Dean…Seth says hi.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed the boy’s lips. 

Glenna stood by a computer monitor and tapped keys on the keyboard to access Dean’s x-rays. She glanced over her shoulder when someone stepped into the examination room then nodded at the computer monitor. They studied the pictures for a few seconds, then Glenna turned to Roman. “Appendicitis.” She nodded towards the man who stepped to Dean’s bed. “Dean, this is Dr. Santino Morella. He’s going to make you feel a whole lot better.” 

“Not you?” Dean asked. 

Glenna shook her head. “My job is to figure out what’s wrong. Santino takes it from there.” She lowered her voice. “Rumor has it that Santino had a hidden stash of suckers.” 

Santino gasped and widened his eyes. His right fist rose to his mouth. 

Dean snickered then winced. 

“Pay her no attention,” Santino advised in a heavily accented voice. “I would certainly never hide suckers from my co-workers.” 

“Daddy, he talks funny,” Dean whispered. 

“Dean,” Roman shook his head. “Dr. Morella is from Italy.” He glanced at the doctor. “Am I right?” 

“Yes! You are certainly correct.” Santino grinned. “From Milan. Someday you must visit my beautiful city.” 

“We’re going to Hawaii,” Dean muttered. He started to cry again. “I sorry I was mean about Yorkie, Daddy. Mommy said I hurt you.” 

“Aww, Dean, it’s okay. You’re sick and didn’t mean it.” Roman kissed his son’s nose. “Don’t get upset.” 

Santino gently tapped Dean’s arm to get his attention. He leaned down and murmured, “I just might have suckers but don’t tell anyone.” With exaggerated motions, he looked at Glenna and the nurse to make sure they weren’t listening. “What is your favorite?” 

“Grape,” Dean whispered. 

Roman frowned. “I thought you liked orange the best.” 

“Sethie likes grape. He can have it. So he knows I’m sorry.” 

Roman bumped his forehead against Dean’s. “You’re such a good brother to Seth. I’ll make sure he knows it’s from you.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nurse preparing a shot. He put a hand on the back of Dean’s head. “I love you, little man. Nothing will ever change that. You, me, Mommy, Seth…we all love each other.” 

“And Yorkie, too.” 

Roman chuckled. “And Yorkie, too.” 

“All done.” The nurse stepped back. 

Roman moved back a little so Dean could look down at his hand. 

“Hey…” The four-year old stared at the port. “What’s that?” 

“That’s so we can give you some medicine without sticking you with a needle every time. Just this once to put in the port,” Glenna explained. 

Dean held up his hand. “I didn’t feel a needle.” 

“Jeanie is very good,” Glenna grinned, indicating the nurse. 

“Really? You felt nothing?” Santino slapped his hands to his cheeks is stunned surprise. 

“Not from that,” Dean admitted. 

Santino leaned down. “I think Jeanie should have a sucker for being so good. Yes?” 

Dean nodded. “And Doct’r ‘Kay.” 

“Very well. Since you are such a brave boy and a good brother. Both Jeanie and Dr. McKay get suckers,” Santino promised. “But this is our secret.” When Dean nodded, he stepped back. “I will go and get everything ready. Jeanie will give you medicine. You will go to sleep and when you wake you will be better.” 

“Thanks, Dr. Morella,” Roman smiled. 

“Can I see Mommy and Seth?” Dean asked. 

“First, you get some medicine to relax you and make you sleepy. And it will help with the pain,” Glenna promised. “But you’ll see them before you go so sleep.”  
  
  
  
“Stephanie, isn’t that Sasha?” Linda McMahon put a hand on her daughter’s arm. 

Stephanie turned around and saw the fuschia-haired woman walking up to the desk at the hospital lobby. “Yeah, I wonder what she’s doing here?” 

“I hope it’s not Bayley or Seth,” Linda fretted. 

They waited until Sasha walked away towards a bank of elevators. 

“Wait here,” Stephanie told her mother. She walked to the desk. “Excuse me, but I’m supposed to meet my friend here. I saw her getting into the elevators but she didn’t text me where to meet her. Do you know where she’s going? She has…strange hair color.” 

“Oh, yes!” The volunteer grinned. “Fifth floor. Surgical.” 

“Thank you.” Stephanie returned to her mother. “Sasha’s going to Surgical on the fifth floor.” 

The two women walked to the elevator and waited for an empty car. Inside, Stephanie pushed the button for the fifth floor. “It could be Roman and Sasha’s here to get the boys.” 

“I hope so,” Linda admitted. “I hope Dean hasn’t done anything to hurt Seth.” 

Stephanie patted her mother’s arm. When the door opened and the two women stepped out of the elevator, they were met by Sasha who stood, arms folded across her chest. 

“I was pretty sure I saw the two of you just before the elevator doors closed,” Sasha snorted. “You’re not wanted here.” 

“This is a public building,” Stephanie snapped. “We have every right to be here.” 

“Who’s in surgery?” Linda demanded. 

Sasha remained silent for a few seconds, then replied, “If Bayley wants you to know her business, she’ll tell you.” 

“Whatever’s going on, it won’t be difficult for us to find out,” Linda boasted. 

“And then what?” Sasha calmly asked. When neither woman answered her, she nodded. “Exactly. It won’t change anything, now will it?” She stepped closer. “You both need to leave. Now.” 

“Sasha, I need to know if Dean has done something to my grandson,” Linda demanded. 

“No.” 

“That’s not for you to decide!” Stephanie snapped. 

Sasha laughed. “You idiot. I was answering Linda.” She reached around and pushed the button for the elevator. “And that question is why this whole situation exists.” She stepped back. “I’m going to tell Bayley that she needs to make sure no information is provided to anyone and to let her know if anyone asks. Because if you, your family or your flunkies ask, imagine how it would look in the gossip columns that you were denied that information?” She smiled as the elevator door opened. “After all, I do have a big mouth. Isn’t that right, Stephie, honey?” 

Stephanie glared at Sasha, then took a deep breath when Linda put a restraining hand on her arm. Silently, the two women entered the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Sasha turned and walked towards the waiting area. At the desk, she waited until the nurse got off the phone. 

“Hi, my name is Sasha Banks and my nephew, Dean Reigns, is either in surgery for an appendectomy or on his way up from the ER. I need to make sure any details about him are kept private except for the immediate family.” 

The young woman’s eyebrows raised. 

“His mother will explain further, but there are…family issues involved and I saw some of the family as I was on my way up here,” Sasha explained. 

“His mother or father will need to sign that paperwork when they arrive,” the nurse explained. “But I can flag his chart for now that there are no details.” 

“Thank you.” Sasha turned and walked to the seating area, hoping her actions would be able to keep the McMahons in the dark.  
  
  
  
“How are you feeling, Dean?” Glenna asked. 

Dean yawned. “Sleepy…still hurts.” 

“Okay, we’re getting ready to move you. We’re going to just roll this bed down the hall to the elevators and take you upstairs,” Glenna explained. “Your Daddy will walk with you, and I’ll get your Mommy and brother. You can all go upstairs together.” 

“Okay.” Dean gripped his Daddy’s hand. 

“Here we go, buddy,” Roman soothingly spoke. 

Glenna rapidly walked down the hallway to the waiting room. “Dean Reigns,” she announced. 

Bayley got up and carried Seth to where Glenna was waiting. 

“We’re moving him up to Surgical,” Glenna explained. “Your husband’s with him, but we promised Dean he could see you and Seth so you’re all ride up in the same elevator.” She smiled. “Your husband’s signed all the necessary papers. And he’s been a godsend in keeping Dean calm as possible.” 

Glenna led them down a hallway. As they turned the corner, they could see Roman standing next to Dean’s bed at an elevator. 

“Daddy!” Seth called out and waved. 

Roman turned and smiled at seeing his younger son. He leaned down and whispered to Dean. 

Dean turned his head and saw his Mommy and brother. He goofily smiled. “Moooommmmeeee. I got meddd’snnnn.” He pointed at the hanging bag…or at least in its general direction. 

Bayley chuckled. “Sounds like you got good medicine.” Handing Seth to Roman, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She chuckled when Dean’s eyes crossed as he kept them open. “I love you, honey.” 

“I love yuuuuuu!” Dean threw his arms wide open. “I love Daddeee and Setheeee and Yorkeee and…” He continued as the elevator door opened and he was rolled into the car. “…and Aunnntt Saaaashaaaa but fukkkk Randeeee and Kev’n.” 

Glenna and the orderly snickered. Roman tried to stifle his laugh but failed when Seth giggled and murmured, ‘fuck’. 

“Nononono Setheeeee.” Dean’s finger waved back and forth. “Bad word. Can’t say fukkkk.” 

Bayley gently put a hand over Dean’s mouth. “That’s right. You don’t say that.” 

“But I mean it,” Dean whined. 

Roman handed Seth back to his mother and leaned down. He gently began stroking Dean’s curls. “We know. But you need to close your eyes now. Go to sleep and when you wake up, you’ll feel better.” 

Dean’s eyes flickered shut then they opened wide. “Setheee!” He looked around. 

“Seth’s right here with me,” Bayley gently answered. 

Dean looked in Seth’s general direction. “Ga..graaape sukkaaa. Said gr..ppp…sowweee.” His blue eyes flickered shut again and he gently sighed. 

“Huh?” 

Roman continued to stroke his older son’s forehead. “Dr. Morella promised Dean a sucker. He chose grape because that’s your favorite and you get to have it.” 

Seth’s tongue quickly licked his lips. “I like grape.” 

“Dean knows that.” Roman grinned as the elevator door opened. “He wanted you to have it as a way of saying he’s sorry.” 

“Oh.” Seth put his head onto his Mommy’s shoulder. 

Outside the elevator, they turned the bed towards a set of double doors. 

“I’m afraid this is as far as you can go,” Glenna apologized. “But Dean’s in very good hands.” 

“Thanks for everything.” Roman brushed a kiss on Dean’s forehead then shook Glenna’s hand. He took Seth from Bayley and continued, “We appreciate how gentle you were with him.” 

Glenna smiled and walked away. 

“I love you, Dean,” Bayley whispered, leaning down to kiss his curls. 

Seth buried his face into his Daddy’s shoulder and sniffled…then began hiccupping. 

“It’s okay, Seth.” Roman hugged him. “He’s gonna be fine.” He reached out to pull Bayley against him as the orderly pushed Dean’s bed away. The three hugged for several moments before Roman walked them down the hallway, following the signs to the surgical waiting room. 

As they entered the room, Seth saw Sasha and held out his arms. “Aunt Sasha!” 

Sasha rose and walked over to give him a hug. “Hi, pumpkin. Give me a minute to talk to Mommy and then you and I can cuddle, okay?” 

Seth nodded and wiped his eyes. 

Sasha took Bayley’s arm and pulled her to one side. “Look, I kinda did something you may not agree with but…” she shrugged. “Linda and Stephanie saw me in the hospital lobby. I don’t know what they were doing here in the first place but they followed me up here. Fortunately, I saw them and figured they’d follow so I waited at the elevator. They wanted…well demanded to know what was going on ‘cause they figured I was here for you. I told them it wasn’t any of their business. We sorta had words but I got them to leave.” She took a deep breath. “I told the nurse at the desk not to release any information but since I’m not a parent or guardian, either you or Roman have to sign papers...” 

Bayley hugged her best friend. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I don’t think I could handle them right now.” 

Sasha hugged her back. “That bitch Linda had the nerve to ask if Dean had hurt Seth,” she angrily muttered. She squeezed her friend harder when Bayley groaned. 

“Don’t tell Roman,” Bayley requested as she pulled back. “I’ll tell him later.” She walked towards the information desk. 

Sasha went back to sit with Roman and Seth. She saw Roman’s eyes flicker towards his wife then to her and knew he was going to ask questions. She quickly shook her head and sat down next to him, holding her arms out to Seth. 

Seth giggled and quickly moved from his Daddy’s arms to Sasha’s lap. “Dean’s giving me his sucker.” 

“That’s nice of him.” Sasha looked at Roman with a questioning look. 

“The pediatric surgeon, Dr. Morella, promised Dean a sucker,” Roman explained watching as Bayley signed some papers. “Dean said he wanted grape since that was Seth’s favorite.” He smiled at Bayley as she joined them and sat next to him. “He said it was because he’d been mean to Seth and was sorry.” 

“Aw, pumpkin, you know it’s because Dean’s sick, right?” Sasha asked. 

Seth looked up at her and nodded. “I know. But Dean was an asshole.” 

**“SETH ROLLINS!”**

Seth’s dark eyes slammed shut. “Uh-oh,” he whispered. “Two names.” 

“Seth, that’s not a nice word and you know which one I mean.” 

Seth opened his eyes and looked at his Mommy. 

“Where did you hear that word?” Bayley calmly asked. She was amused to see a guilty expression on both her husband and best friend’s faces. 

“Ummm…” 

“Oh my gosh, pumpkin! Was that your tummy rumbling?” Sasha stood and balanced him on her hip. 

Bayley smothered a grin when Seth looked down at his stomach in surprise. 

“This boy needs food. I’ll take him to the cafeteria.” Sasha started walking towards the elevators. “You guys need anything? Never mind, I’ll bring back something for you. We’ll be back.” 

Seth waved over Sasha’s shoulders at his parents. 

Bayley managed not to laugh until the elevator door shut behind them. 

Roman shook his head. “It doesn’t help that he looks so darn cute when he says something like that,” he pointed out. 

“You and Sasha need to watch your language,” Bayley snickered. She pulled out her phone and began texting. She saw Roman’s questioning look and smiled, “I’m texting Shane to let him know what’s going on.” 

“Well, Hawaii isn’t for another month so Dean’s surgery shouldn’t interfere with it,” Roman sighed. 

Bayley finished her text and slid her phone back into her pocket. She reached over and pulled Roman’s head onto her shoulder. “Rough day, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Roman sighed. “That’s one way to put it.” 

Bayley kissed the side of his head. “Sasha said Mother and Stephanie saw her in the lobby and followed her up here wanting to know what was going on. Sasha told them it wasn’t any of their business. I signed papers that no information was to be released including Dean’s name. Because he’s a minor child, I guess they’re extra cautious about stuff like that because she said she’d mark his chart that any and all information would have to come through us.” 

“I don’t care about them,” Roman flatly replied. “All I can think about is that Dean was crying and begging me to make it stop hurting and I couldn’t do one damn thing. Just one more way I failed him today.” 

Bayley turned sideways in her chair and pulled Roman closer to her. “Remember when we were leaving the house? Who did he scream for? Huh? He screamed ‘want Daddy’.” She felt Roman’s shoulders shrug. “You remember that. I know you do. And I bet you that he never asked for me all the time he was in the emergency room. Right?” 

“Dean loves you,” Roman rumbled. 

“I know that,” Bayley admitted. “But Dean’s always been more of a ‘Daddy’s boy’ just like Seth has been more of a ‘Mommy’s boy’. Both our boys love both of us. But Dean instinctively turned to you today and wanted you with him. You didn’t fail him because you couldn’t snap your fingers and make his appendix stop hurting him…or figure out a way to get Yorkie to Hawaii.” 

Roman pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. “I was so scared,” he admitted with a whisper. 

“Me, too.” Bayley gently kissed him on the lips. “Me, too.”  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Roman glanced over to where Sasha sat with Seth on her lap. The boy was looking at pictures on her phone that Sasha had taken during her vacation in Mexico. Sasha was murmuring to Seth who would giggle at each picture. He leaned over to whisper in Bayley’s ear, “Those better be the PG-rated pictures.” 

Bayley snickered but nodded in agreement. She remembered the non-PG rated pictures her best friend had shown her. She felt Roman nudge her and saw him looking at a dark-haired man walking towards them. 

“Dr. Morella,” Roman murmured as he got to his feet. 

Bayley stood with him, noticing that Sasha put her phone away and also got to her feet. 

Seth ran to his Mommy and gripped her hand. 

“Dean is fine,” Santino assured them. “He was a perfect angel and slept quite nicely for me. The appendix is gone, and he will be back to his old self very soon.” He motioned to the row of chairs. “Sit. Sit.” He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of them. 

Roman deeply sighed and nodded. “Dr. Morella, this is my wife, Bayley. And our close friend, Sasha Banks.” He sat down, suddenly feeling like a puppet whose strings had been cut. 

Santino nodded to the two women. “And this must be Seth!” He grinned at the child perched on Bayley’s lap. When Seth nodded, he produced a grape sucker with a flourish. “Your brother said you were to have this!” 

Seth’s little tongue quickly licked his lips in anticipation. He glanced up at his Mommy who nodded. “Thank you,” he said as he took the sucker. 

“So very polite!” Santino complimented him. “Dean is in recovery. I waited until he woke up although he went right back to sleep.” He shrugged. “That’s normal. He will be monitored for another hour then taken to his room where you can see him. He should be kept here tomorrow for observation. Just as a precaution because he’s so young for this to have happened.” His dark eyes twinkled. “Dean mentioned a trip to Hawaii?” 

“That won’t before another four weeks,” Bayley assured him. 

Santino chuckled. “By then he will be well enough to be running up and down the beach and into the surf without any problems.” He nimbly got to his feet. “I will check on him later. He will be allowed to have one parent with him tonight.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Morella,” Roman tiredly smiled. 

“We’re so grateful for all you’ve done for Dean,” Bayley added. 

“It is my pleasure.” He started to leave then comically smacked both hands to his cheeks and turned back around. “I almost forgot!” He winked at Seth and produced another sucker. “Look! Another grape sucker! For a very polite boy named Seth!” 

Seth grinned but again looked at his Mommy. 

Smiling, Bayley nodded. 

“Thank you.” Seth’s tongue quickly licked his lips when Santino gave him the second sucker. “Can I see Dean, too?” 

“Hmmm…” Santino tapped his forefinger against his chin. “The rules say no. You are too young. But what I don’t see I can’t stop.” He winked at Roman. “You father is a big man. I’m sure you would probably get lost in his arms. And it wouldn’t hurt for your brother to know you got the sucker he wanted you to have.” He winked at Seth, then looked at Roman. “Just for a few moments.” 

“Thank you, again.” Bayley smiled. 

Santino bowed his head and walked away. 

Roman sat back down, smiling when Seth climbed onto his lap and held out both suckers. 

“You can have one now and one tomorrow, okay?” Roman took the suckers and handed one to Bayley who slipped it into her purse. He unwrapped the other sucker and handed it to Seth. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Seth settled against Roman and placed the sucker in his mouth. His dark eyes closed as he hummed in appreciation. 

Chuckling, Roman kissed the top of Seth’s head.  
  
  
  
It was almost two hours later when Bayley opened the door to Dean’s room. She saw Santino studying Dean’s chart as she entered the room followed by Sasha and Roman who carried Seth. 

The cheerful doctor smiled at them but focused his attention on the chart. 

“Mommy.” 

Bayley widely smiled at the soft greeting from her older son. “Oh, Dean…” She leaned down and gently hugged him. “I love you, my Dean.” 

“Love you, Mommy.” Dean yawned. 

“How are you feeling?” Bayley asked. 

Dean shrugged and closed his eyes. 

“Everything looks good.” Santino replaced the chart. “I would still like to keep him tomorrow for observation.” 

Bayley nodded. 

“I wanna go home.” 

“Sorry, champ, you gotta stay one more day.” Sasha patted Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean opened his eyes and groggily stared up at Sasha but didn’t answer. 

“One parent can spend the night,” Santino reminded them. “But I will leave orders that you can switch off during the night if you wish.” 

“Want Daddy,” Dean murmured. 

Roman wryly nodded when Bayley grinned at him. “Okay, buddy, I’ll stay and Mommy can take Seth home.” 

Dean turned his head towards his Daddy and smiled. “Sethie.” 

“Seth? Seth?” Santino looked around in confusion. “I remember giving him suckers, but I see no Seth here. He’s too young to be in here.” 

Seth curled up in his Daddy’s arms and hid his face against Roman’s chest. The effect was spoiled by a cheerful giggle. 

“I’m sure if Seth were here, he would be a very good boy,” Santino continued. “And might be able to visit tomorrow for a short time.” 

Dean’s blue eyes blinked and he frowned. He raised an arm and pointed at Seth then looked at Santino. 

Bayley chuckled and leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead. “Seth’s playing a trick,” she whispered. 

“Oh…okay.” Dean closed his eyes. 

“Look, why don’t I take Seth with me?” Sash proposed. “We’ll stop by your house, get Yorkie and some clothes for Seth and we’ll have a sleep-over. Then, tomorrow, Yorkie and Cookie can have a play-date at the park and Seth can run around as well. You can call me when Dean’s up for visitors.” She saw Bayley and Roman exchange glances. “That way, Bayley can get some sleep and come back to relieve Roman.” 

“Want Daddy,” Dean whined, his eyes still closed. 

“I’ll stay the night, Dean,” Roman assured him. “Mommy can come in the morning so I can go home for a little while. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Dean yawned. 

Santino patted Dean’s leg. “You’re doing great, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded to the adults and walked out of the room saying, “I wonder where Seth could be?” 

Seth giggled again.  
  
  
  
“Aunt Sasha…wait!” Seth tugged on Sasha’s arm and pointed to his right. 

Sasha looked to see it was the gift shop’s display that had caught Seth’s attention. She allowed Seth to lead her to the window. After a few moments, Seth looked up at her. 

“Dean won’t be able to sleep without me.” 

“Pumpkin…” Sasha leaned down and picked him up. “The doctor’s given Dean medicine to make him sleep.” 

Seth rested his head on Sasha’s shoulder. “I gotta get him sum’pin.” 

Sasha patted his back. “Okay, let’s see if we can find sum’pin.” She carried him into the gift shop and walked around with him. They came to a display of stuffed animals. “You know that one kinda looks like Yorkie.” 

“Sorta.” Seth’s dark eyes look at the various shelves then pointed. “That one! He has Dean’s eyes!” 

Sasha looked to where Seth pointed, then reached for the stuffed animal. “This puppy?” 

Seth eagerly nodded. 

Sasha picked up the toy, then grinned. The stuffed puppy’s eyes were the same shade of blue as Dean’s. She looked at the tag. “It’s a baby wolf cub.” 

“Wolf cub?” Seth looked confused. 

Sasha nodded. “You know, I think you’ve picked out the perfect gift.” She walked to the register and put Seth down. 

“Would you like a gift box?” the cashier asked. 

“No, jut a bag,” Sasha requested. 

“It’s for my brother,” Seth announced. He looked up at Sasha. “We have to name him, Aunt Sasha.” 

Sasha exchanged a grin with the cashier. “Better start thinking of names,” she advised.  
  
  
  
Bayley and Roman gave them a look of surprise when they walked back into Dean’s room. 

Sasha winked and handed the bag to Seth. 

The three-year old opened the bag and brought out the stuffed wolf cub. He walked over and frowned when he saw Dean’s eyes were closed. “I wanted to give Dean this so he can sleep good.” He looked at his parents with a pout. “His name’s Cubby ‘cause he a wolf cub. A baby wolf cub.” 

Bayley reached and took the stuffed animal. “Aww…Dean’s gonna love it.” 

Roman rubbed his bearded chin. They’d given Dean a teddy bear when they’d adopted him. More often than not, the toy was ignored. The few times Bayley had put it in his bed with him, the bear had gotten shoved to the floor. Seth had inherited it and slept with it until he was old enough for his own bed. The bear had since taken residence on the top of the boys’ dresser. 

“It’s so Dean not sleep alone.” 

Bayley exchanged a grin with Roman. “That’s so sweet, Seth.” She leaned down and gave him a kiss and hug. “We’ll make sure he knows it’s from you.”  
  
  
  
“Daddy…thirsty.” 

Roman blinked and sat up in the chair. “Hey, Dean.” He waited until the boy actually opened his eyes. Two previous requests had resulted in Dean falling back asleep before Roman could get the water. 

Dean’s blue eyes slowly opened. “Thirsty,” he repeated. 

“Okay.” Roman reached for the nearby water pitcher and poured some water into the cup. He glanced at his son and smiled. 

Dean was staring at the stuffed animal lying right next to him. His eyes were crossed and his brow furrowed. 

“Seth brought you that for company since he couldn’t stay the night,” Roman explained. He gently helped his son sit up and steadied his hand to hold the cup. “Drink slowly. Small sips.” 

Dean took a few sips then gave the cup to his Daddy. He rubbed his eyes, then picked up the stuffed animal. 

“It’s a baby wolf cub,” Roman explained, replacing the cup on the nearby table. “Seth named him Cubby, but you could probably name him something else.” 

“Seth brought him?” Dean’s fingers gently squeezed the wolf cub. 

“Yeah.” Roman ran his hands through Dean’s curls. 

“Seth loves me?” 

Roman frowned. “Of course, he does.” 

“But…but I was mean to him. I smacked him and shoved him.” Dean’s blue eyes filled with tears and his shoulders hunched forward. “I smacked Seth, Daddy! Why would Seth bring me this?” 

Roman sighed. He lowered the side of the hospital bed and sat next to his son. Pulling Dean against him, he slowly ran his hand up and down the boy’s arm. “He brought it because he loves you. He knows you were sick and that’s why you were being mean.” He pressed a kiss into Dean’s curls. “Have you ever smacked Seth before this?” 

Dean shook his head. 

“Ever shoved him?” 

“Just playin’,” Dean mumbled. “We shoved each other.” 

Roman leaned back on the bed, bringing Dean down with him. “C’mon, go back to sleep.” He felt Dean curl up against him and restrained from grinning as Dean tucked the stuffed animal between them. “Nobody’s mad because you were sick and acted mean. Although you should tell Seth you’re sorry.” 

Dean was quiet for so long that Roman thought the boy had fallen asleep. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I was mean to you and hurt you like Mommy said. I love you.” The words were whispered as though Dean thought his Daddy had fallen asleep. 

Roman blinked back the tears. “I love you, too, Dean,” he whispered in return. “Never gonna stop loving you.”  
  
  
  
Two days later, Dean left the hospital. Santino had gifted him with orange suckers as well as some grape suckers for him to take home to his brother. Cubby had been carried by Dean even though his expression indicated he wasn’t sure why he was doing it…except his brother had given him the stuffed animal and therefore it would be taken home with him. 

“Mommy, I’m too big to sleep with a toy,” Dean muttered as Bayley carefully strapped him into his car seat. “But I don’t wanna make Seth mad.” 

“I think Cubby can sit on the dresser with Teddy and keep him company,” Bayley suggested. “But you might want to keep him for a while because you and Seth need to be in your own beds until you completely heal.” 

Dean gave her a look of stunned astonishment. Then he looked away in disappointment. 

“Honey, just for a few days, okay? You wouldn’t want Seth to accidently kick or bump you and cause you to go back to the hospital, would you?” Bayley gently turned his head back towards her. “Seth would feel awful if that happened.” 

Dean sighed. “Okay. For Seth.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” Bayley kissed him on his forehead then closed the car door. 

Dean stared down at Cubby who sat on the seat next to him and sighed again.  
  
  
  
“They’re here! Aunt Sasha! Dean’s home!” 

Seth jumped down from the top of their toy box where he’d been standing, watching for the car to pull into the driveway. 

Sasha grinned. Standing was the wrong word to use. Seth’s foot had tapped on the box. His fingers had bounced off the wall. He’d impatiently danced and wiggled on the box. Yorkie had been barking and jumping along with him. 

She reached out to catch him as he ran past her. “Seth…remember. You gotta be careful with Dean. No jumping on him, okay?” 

Seth jumped up and down a couple of times, but nodded. “I be careful,” he promised. He impatiently waited as he heard the door between the kitchen and garage open…slow footsteps walking across the kitchen floor…and then… 

**“DEAN!”**

The four-year old jumped at hearing Seth scream his name. Then he slowly grinned at his brother. 

Seth trotted to where Dean stood and gently wrapped his arms around his brother. “Missed you.” 

“Me too.” 

“Come on, Dean,” Sasha urged with a smile. “We’ve got you set up on the couch so you can watch TV.” She kissed the top of his head as he slowly walked to the couch. 

Roman lifted him up onto the couch, sitting him to face the TV. “Wanna watch cartoons?” 

“Animal Planet,” Dean requested. He reached forward to pat Yorkie and winced. 

Seth wrapped his arms around Yorkie and raised him so the puppy could climb onto the couch. Dean grinned as Yorkie began licking his face and hugged the little animal. 

“I’m gonna take your suitcase upstairs and unpack it, buddy,” Roman told Dean after selecting the channel for Animal Planet. 

Sasha appeared with Yorkie’s leash. “I’ll take Yorkie for a walk,” she said. She whistled and the puppy jumped down to the floor. 

“Stay for dinner?” Bayley asked. 

Sasha shook her head. “I need to get home to Cookie.” She grinned as she led Yorkie to the front door. “You’re going to have your hands full anyway.” 

Seth watched as Sasha closed the door behind her. 

“I’m going to be in the kitchen making a fruit salad,” Bayley told them. “Call if you need anything.” 

“Okay, Mommy,” Dean wearily answered. 

Seth waited until he heard his Mommy working in the kitchen. His Daddy was still upstairs. He knelt on the couch next to Dean. “Does it hurt?” 

Dean shrugged. “Not so much today.” 

Seth nodded. “Good.” He balled up his fist and hit Dean in the right shoulder. 

“Owww….” Dean hissed. He glared at his little brother. 

“That’s for smacking me.” Seth’s dark eyes narrowed. “And ‘cause you were an asshole.” 

“I smacked. You hit,” Dean protested, giving his brother an angry glare. He ignored the comment about being an asshole. 

Seth raised his little fist again. 

“Okay…okay…I’m sorry.” Dean rubbed his shoulder. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for shoving you, too.” He glanced towards the kitchen, then lowered his voice to a whisper. “And sorry I was an asshole.” 

Seth nodded and uncurled his fist. “Okay.” He squirmed around on the couch and sat next to his brother. 

Dean glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. _‘Gotta remember. He hits **hard**.’_  
  
  
  
The boys’ bedroom was quiet and illuminated only by the nightlight in the far corner. Seth turned his head towards his brother’s bed and whispered, “Dean? Dean!” 

“What?” Dean’s answer came from under the sheet. 

Seth got out of his bed and started to climb into his brother’s. 

“No, Seth!” Dean pulled the sheet down from his head. “Mommy said no. She’s afraid you’ll kick where my app…where that thing was and hurt me.” 

Seth stared at his brother in indignation. “I not do that!” 

“In your sleep,” Dean added. 

“Oh.” 

Dean watched Seth look from one bed to the other…then repeat the process…then he smiled. 

Even at four years of age, Seth Rollins Reigns was a problem solver. 

“I fix it,” Seth promised. “Gimme your pillows.” 

Dean shrugged. He never used them anyway. He squirmed around and handed them to Seth, one at a time. Seth tossed them onto his bed. Then he reached down and pulled Dean’s sheet free of the bed as best he could. He bunched it up and rolled it towards his brother. “Get comfy,” he ordered. “Lay this way.” He indicated for Dean to lay sideways across the bed. 

Dean sighed, but did as ordered. 

Seth took one of Dean’s pillows and put it between Dean and the headboard of the bed, then pushed it to the far side of the bed. Then he did the same with the second pillow only not pushing it out of place. “Comfy?” he asked his brother. When Dean nodded, he then grabbed the two pillows on his bed and lay them flat on the other side of Dean, in the middle of the bed. 

“There. I not kick you in my sleep,” Seth proudly announced. He squirmed around to lay sideways on the foot end of the bed and stretched out. 

Dean pulled Cubby from under the sheet and set him on the pillows between him and Seth. He saw his little brother grin and pulled the sheet back over his head. 

There was silence then a whispered, “Missed you, Dean.” 

“Missed you, Sethie.”  
  
  
  
Roman had barely settled in at his desk the next morning when he heard the soft chime on his phone that he had a message. Looking at the phone, he saw it was from Bayley. All it said was “very creative”. He saw there was a picture attached. He opened the picture and saw his sons sleeping in the same bed, Dean protected by pillows and Seth sprawled on the rest of the bed with one foot and one arm dangling over the end of the bed. He shook his head and chuckled.  
  
  
  
Bayley’s wealthy grandparents had established a charitable foundation that held a combination fundraising event/award ceremony to announce their charitable endeavors and honor volunteers. This year, Bayley had almost decided not to attend; but Roman told her they’d be seated at the table his boss had purchased as part of the company’s annual charitable contribution to the foundation. 

So, right before their trip to Hawaii, Bayley would be coming face to face with her estranged family. She still wasn’t completely happy about the amount of money spent on her dress and accessories. Roman had already seen the charges on the credit card. He was methodical about making sure each charge was legitimate. 

“Stop worrying.” Sasha repeated for the third time. “If Roman was upset about the money, he would have said something.” 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Bayley argued. She stared into the mirror on her vanity as Sasha expertly removed the rollers from her hair. 

“You would have at least gotten a smart-assed comment and a roll of his eyes.” 

“Well, yeah…” 

“And you didn’t, so stop worrying. You’re going to look even more beautiful than normal.” Sasha smirked. “You might not even make it to the event, and I’ll have to take the boys home with me.” 

**“SASHA!”**  
  
  
  
Downstairs, the boys were helping their Daddy with his cufflinks. The golden squares, each with a small diamond chip, fascinated both of them. With some assistance from Roman, both Dean and Seth finally got the cufflinks in place. 

“They’re pretty, Daddy,” Seth smiled. 

Roman grinned. “Thank you, Seth.” He kissed the top of his younger son’s head then kissed his older son’s forehead. “Thank you, Dean.” He walked over to the second couch and retrieved his tuxedo jacket. “You boys be good for Aunt Sasha tonight. Mommy and I will be back tomorrow morning.” 

Dean mischievously grinned. “Mommy’s surprise.” 

Roman matched his son’s grin. “Yep, Mommy’s surprise.” 

“We’ll be good,” Seth solemnly promised, although his dark eyes twinkled. 

“And make sure Aunt Sasha is good as well,” Roman teased. He laughed when both boys snickered. “And take care of Yorkie and Cookie.” 

“We will,” Dean nodded.  
  
  
  
“There. All done.” Sasha stepped back with a wide grin. “Roman’s gonna totally lose it.” 

Bayley wryly shook her head even as she studied herself in the mirror. Sasha had carefully curled her hair so that part of it fell in waves down her back while tight curls framed her heart-shaped face. A light covering of makeup and eye shadow smoothed out her complexion and added depth to her dark eyes. 

The incredibly expensive dark burgundy dress she’d purchased clung to her upper body then gracefully flared out at her hips to fall just above her knees. What she privately called her “Cinderella slippers” with two-inch heels gave her a little extra height but didn’t impede her ability to comfortably walk. A pair of gold earrings with dark red stones completed the outfit. 

“If he was going to lose it, it would have been when he saw the charges on the credit card statement,” Bayley snorted. 

“Oh, stop it!” Sasha chuckled. “You are drop-dead gorgeous!” Having been brought into Roman’s planned surprise for later that night, she beamed. “You’re going to have so much fun tonight.” 

“As long as **some** people don’t ruin it,” Bayley sighed. She reached for the small clutch purse and checked its contents. Lipstick. Compact. Cell phone. Card case. She jerked in surprise when Sasha snapped her fingers in Bayley’s face. 

“Ignore them. You’re a beautiful woman on the arm of one damned good-looking man. Screw **them**.” 

Bayley stared at her best friend in surprise. “Roman is a damned good-looking man, isn’t he?” 

Sasha rolled her eyes. “I’ll deny saying that until the end of time.” She turned and opened the bedroom door. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Bayley took a deep breath and followed her friend down the stairs. 

Roman looked up from watching his sons and the two dogs play and saw Sasha bounding down the stairs. She winked at him and he smirked in return. 

The boys’ heads turned towards the stairs as their Mommy appeared. Dean’s blue eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. Seth gasped and smacked one hand over his mouth. 

Roman felt his own mouth go dry and his heart began to pound. 

“oooo….Mommy…” Seth murmured. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Sasha gushed. 

Dean silently nodded. 

Bayley watched with wide eyes as Roman silently walked across the living room. She saw his grey eyes darken as he stared down at her. Then he gently took both her hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world the day I married you,” he quietly spoke. “Looking at you now, I see I was right.” He raised her hands to his lips and gently kissed them. 

Bayley blinked to keep her tears from falling. 

Sasha and Seth both sighed. 

Dean just continued to stare at his Mommy. 

“Have a good time and don’t worry about us,” Sasha urged. “We’ll be fine.” 

“Bye Mommy…Daddy.” Seth got to his feet and ran to his parents for a hug and kiss. 

Dean followed more slowly almost afraid to touch his Mommy. Bayley gave him a wink then wrapped her arms around him. Dean turned to his Daddy and held up his arms. 

Roman picked him up then grinned when Dean whispered “Mommy’s gonna be Mommy again, right?” 

“You bet.” Roman whispered back then kissed Dean’s forehead. Putting him down, he offered Bayley his arm. 

Sasha followed them to the garage to make sure the garage door closed and the doors were locked. 

Roman helped Bayley into the SUV then closed the passenger door. As he passed Sasha standing in the doorway, he motioned towards the back of the SUV. 

Sasha nodded with a wink then grinned when Roman covertly gave her a ‘thumbs up’ in response. She watched them drive out of sight and sighed to herself. _‘One day,’_ she promised herself.  
  
  
  
The ballroom at the Pensacola Star Hotel was already crowded when they arrived. As she and Roman worked their way towards their table, Bayley casually nodded to people she knew through her parents. She knew once they sat at a table other than her parents’, the gossip was going to start. While she didn’t care about it for herself, she just didn’t want it to hurt Roman. 

Seeing Roman’s boss, she nudged her husband. “Didn’t Antonio bring his girlfriend?” 

Roman turned his head and leaned down to murmur. “They broke up last week. Sorry…forgot to mention it.” 

Bayley sighed then smiled. “Forgiven.” 

“Roman! Bayley!” Antonio Cesaro bowed over Bayley’s hand and kissed it. From anyone else, it would have seemed artificial but from Antonio it was completely natural. From Switzerland, he’d first emigrated to Miami then found Pensacola’s slower-pace more suited to his style. 

“Bayley, you are exquisite.” Antonio gently squeezed her hand then smiled at Roman. “You are a fortunate man, Roman Reigns.” 

“I know,” Roman grinned, wrapping one arm around Bayley’s waist. 

Antonio waved them to seats at the table, providing introductions to Bayley. As the others talked, Bayley realized this is where they should have been sitting at all the previous events. Instead, they’d sat at her parents’ table and been miserable. Once again, Bayley was aware of what Roman sacrificed her her…and his family. 

“Hey.” 

Startled by the soft word in her ear, Bayley turned to her husband. 

“You okay?” Roman’s grey eyes were worried. “I know this isn’t going to be easy for you.” 

Bayley slowly smiled. “I love you so much,” she murmured to him. “Sometimes I don’t think I tell you that enough.” 

“Aw, baby girl, I know you do.” Roman smiled. “I never doubt it.” He squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry about the boys. Sasha will take good care of them. Seth might even learn a new word.” 

Bayley burst out laughing as Roman chuckled. 

“What did I miss?” Antonio asked as he seated himself next to Bayley. 

“Our younger son is picking up certain words and is actually using them in context.” Roman proceeded to explain little Seth’s mastery of words, sending the entire table into fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
“They seem to be having fun,” Hunter wryly commented. He put a hand on his wife’s arm. “Steph…” 

“I’m just going to speak to Bayley. I won’t make a scene,” Stephanie promised. 

Sighing, Hunter released his wife’s arm. He loved her to death, but sometimes she was very high maintenance. He sipped his glass of champagne and watched from the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
“And Dean hasn’t picked up on it yet?” Antonio chuckled. 

“No, he just laughs,” Roman chuckled. 

“Bayley, could I speak with you for a moment?” 

At Stephanie’s words, Bayley stiffened. Both Roman and Antonio politely stood. Then Roman glanced down at his wife. 

Bayley nodded at him then looked at Stephanie. “For a moment.” She stood and walked away with her sister. 

Antonio touched Roman’s arm to get his attention. “I think Bayley can handle it.” 

Roman nodded as the two men sat down. _‘But she shouldn’t have to.’_  
  
  
  
The two sisters stopped about ten feet away when Stephanie turned to Bayley. “Are you even going to speak to Mom or Dad?” 

“Are they going to start speaking to and about Roman with the respect he deserves?” Bayley countered. “Are they going to treat Dean the same as they treat Seth?” 

“Bayley, they’re entitled to their opinions!” Stephanie hissed. 

“True,” Bayley acknowledged. “But that doesn’t mean I have to put up with that opinion. Or that Roman or Dean should.” She glared up at her sister. “ **My** husband and **my** children come first. Deal with it. Or don’t.” She turned and walked back to her table. 

Antonio and Roman both stood as she returned, with Antonio giving Bayley a brief smile before returning to his seat and talking to the woman next to him. 

Roman took Bayley’s hand and kissed her cheek. “Everything ok?” he whispered. 

Bayley grinned and nodded. “Actually, I feel pretty good,” she admitted. 

“No bad words that Seth doesn’t need to know?” Roman teased as they sat back down. He was rewarded by a soft giggle.  
  
  
  
**“SHIT!”**

Seth giggled and Dean smirked. 

Sasha stared down at the broken jar of chocolate sauce then at the boys sitting at the table, bowls of vanilla ice cream in front of them. “Sorry, guys. You’ll have to eat it plain.” She pointed a finger at them. “And don’t repeat that.” 

Seth shrugged and grabbed his spoon. 

“It’s okay.” Dean started to get down. “I’ll help you.” 

“No, Dean, there’s glass all over the floor. I don’t want you to get cut.” 

Dean frowned. “Don’t want you to get cut,” he mumbled. 

Sasha smiled at him as she began to pick up pieces of glass. “I won’t. But I can see the pieces better than you can. Go ahead and eat your ice cream and I’ll get this cleaned up.” 

“Then we watch movies?” Seth licked his spoon. 

Sasha grinned. _‘Ghostbusters’_ wasn’t scary, and she figured the boys would be asleep halfway through the movie anyway.  
  
  
  
“Are you staying for the dancing and late dinner?” Antonio asked as they stood. The event had gone off without a hitch, Bayley not blinking an eye when her mother gave the keynote speech and her father introduced those honored this year. 

“No, we…” Bayley began. 

“We have other plans,” Roman interrupted. “Thanks for the company tonight.” 

“My pleasure.” Antonio smiled and turned to his other guests. 

“What ‘other plans’?” Bayley curiously asked. 

Roman took his wife’s hands in his. “Sasha and Cookie are staying overnight. A little sleep over with the boys and Yorkie. **We** are going to spend some time together tonight.” He gave her a wicked grin. “Sasha and I packed a suitcase while you were in the shower, and she stashed it in the SUV.” 

“The boys?” 

“Both the boys are in on the surprise,” Roman assured her. “They’re good with it.” He led Bayley out of the hotel, and they waited for their vehicle to be brought to them. Several people stopped to speak with Bayley, some curious that she hadn’t sat with her parents. 

“I’m getting tired of nosy people,” Bayley grumbled as Roman drove them away from the Star Hotel. 

Roman shrugged. “They’ll stop. Remember how you said people acted when Shane left?” He glanced at his wife. “You handled them perfectly. Now forget them. This is **our** night, remember?” 

Bayley smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, neither boy was asleep when the closing credits of _Ghostbusters_ ran across the screen. Sasha sat on the air mattress laughing as the boys and puppies danced around the room to the theme music. 

Seth bopped up and down, jerking like he was dancing on an electrified wire. Cookie followed him, jumping into the air and barking every time Seth yelled “Ghostbusters!” 

Dean followed his younger brother moving like a zombie on crack. No, Sasha decided, the boy had no sense of rhythm. But the joy on his face more than made up for it. Yorkie raced around them, his little tail enthusiastically wagging the entire back end of his body. 

_‘Okay, maybe ice cream this late at night wasn’t such a good idea. Still, a sugar rush can only last so long then they’ll crash.’_ Sasha couldn’t help but laugh when Dean and Seth faced each other and yelled “Ghostbusters!”  
  
  
  
A short drive brought them to the Pensacola Beach area and the parking lot for the Holiday Inn. Parking the SUV, Roman turned the engine off and smiled at his wife. “Remember this place?” 

Bayley softly smiled. “The night you proposed to me.” 

“The night you said yes,” Roman added. “Stay here.” 

A little confused, Bayley turned and watched Roman get a suitcase from the back of the SUV. She realized she hadn’t spotted it because Sasha had buried under the items they took with them to the beach. 

Roman closed the hatch door, then walked around to open Bayley’s door. 

“Thank you, kind sir,” Bayley grinned. 

“My lady.” Roman gave her a bow and a matching grin. He grabbed the suitcase and pulled it behind him as they walked into the hotel. 

Roman checked them in then led them to the elevator. Inside the car, he pushed the button for the third floor. He saw Bayley slightly frown in thought and glanced away. His wife had the uncanny ability to read what he thought was his most inscrutable expression, and he wanted to keep the surprise going. 

When the elevator doors opened, he took Bayley by the hand and led her down the hallway until he stopped at one door. He glanced at her with a slight smile. 

Slowly Bayley smiled in return. “Room 315.” She put one hand to her mouth. “Oh my God, Roman. You remembered?” 

Roman slid the card in and out of the slot then opened the door. “My favorite lottery numbers,” he teased. Walking in, he flipped on the light switch then shut the door behind Bayley and locked it. 

“Roman Reigns, you do **not** play the lottery,” Bayley snickered. Inside the room, she took a deep breath. “This is where we spent the night after we got engaged,” she whispered. She turned to look at him in surprise. 

Roman raised his eyebrows. “Did you think I’d ever forget that night? You made me the happiest man **ever**.” He chuckled. “In more ways than one.” 

“Made me the happiest woman,” Bayley murmured as she sat on the end of the bed. 

Roman wheeled the suitcase to the corner and opened one zippered side pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a small box, slipping it into his pants pocket then removed his tuxedo jacket, laying it across the suitcase. 

“We’re seriously going to have to do something nice for Sasha,” Bayley pointed out. 

Roman laughed as he turned around. “She’s getting a kick out of being with the boys. She’s pretty much a kid herself. And just think of all the new words Seth’s learning,” he teased. 

“Oh, and that’s all Sasha’s fault, is it?” 

Roman grinned. “That’s my story, and I’m stickin’ to it.” He walked to where Sasha sat and knelt in front of her. 

“I wanted to give you the world,” he quietly spoke. “Then…along the way I realized you didn’t need or want the world. I wanted to give you the best of everything. The best home. The best clothes. Then the day Seth was born I realized you had given **me** the best…our son and nothing could ever be better than that. Then I got proved wrong **again** when we brought Dean into our family, and I thought my heart would burst.” He reached out and took Bayley’s hands into his. Leaning forward, he gently kissed them. “I honestly thought you needed designer clothes and a house with expensive furniture. And I hated that I couldn’t give that to you. Then I saw you were happy running around in jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers…sitting on a comfortable couch with me and our boys.” 

He toyed with Bayley’s engagement and wedding rings. 

“I saw your sister flashing those diamonds on her engagement and wedding rings and sometimes hated myself for not being able to give them to you. But then I realized I had to totally redefine my idea of ‘best’. I could’ve taken you to the penthouse suite at the Star Hotel and ordered expensive champagne. But this room is us, and it’s the best because you make it the best. And all that other stuff is just junk in your eyes and nothing you want.” 

“Exactly,” Bayley whispered. 

“So in redefining ‘best’, I want to give you this.” Roman pulled the box from his pocket and opened it. “It may not exactly go with jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers, but it means the world to me. And I hope it means the world to you. I love you, Bayley Reigns. I always will.” 

Bayley gasped at the bracelet in the opened box. A silver chain with four engraved charms. _Roman_ with a green stone in the middle of the charm. _Bayley_ with a pearl in the middle of the charm. _Dean_ with a blue topaz in the middle of the charm. _Seth_ with a green stone in the middle of the charm. “It’s us,” she murmured. “It’s perfect.” She raised her eyes to Roman’s and held out her left arm. “Please?” 

Roman solemnly took the bracelet from the box and fastened it around her wrist. Then he gently kissed the wrist loosely held in his hand. “I could spend an eternity loving you.” He gently kissed her soft lips. “Let me love you, Bayley.” His lips moved to her throat. “Just…let me love you,” he moaned.  
  
  
  
There it was again. That nudge in the middle of his back. 

Dean bit his lip to keep from crying out. Curled under a sheet, he suddenly felt trapped rather than protected. He knew his Aunt Sasha was sleeping next to him with Seth no doubt sprawled out on her other side. 

The room was eerily quiet…too quiet. 

Dean shivered and felt he couldn’t breathe when he felt another nudge to his back. _‘I’m safe. The monsters can’t get me here. They won’t come when Seth’s here.’_ He whimpered when he felt hot breath through the thin sheet. “Help,” he whispered. “Seth…” He tightly closed his eyes then screamed when he felt another nudge to his back. **“AAAIIIEEEEE!!!!’**

**“Hell’s Fire!”** Sasha screamed as she sat up. 

**“AAACCKKKK!”** Seth shrieked, trying to climb onto Sasha’s lap. 

Both dogs began barking. 

Sasha blinked her eyes quickly, automatically wrapping an arm around Seth. She felt something shaking against her and looked down. Dean was shaking like a leaf, totally wrapped up in a sheet. 

“Seth, it’s okay. Nothing’s wrong. Go calm the puppies.” 

Seth hiccupped and rubbed his eyes. He slowly climbed off Sasha’s lap and called the puppies to him. Within seconds, they were snuggling against him, licking his face. 

Sasha leaned over and slowly began unwrapping the sheet. Dean screeched and then she heard the words that ran together. “notgetmegoawaynotseemenotgetmenotgetmemonstersgoaway…” 

“Dean, honey, it’s Aunt Sasha,” she crooned. “C’mon, baby, it’s okay. It’s just me here. And Seth and Yorkie and Cookie. It’s okay.” 

Slowly Dean stopped shaking and allowed Sasha to remove the sheet. Wide blue eyes stared up at her then he wildly looked around the room. Fortunately, Sasha had left the light on in the kitchen as well as one lamp on a table by the couch. There was enough light for Dean to clearly see who was in the room…and who wasn’t. 

Sasha gently pulled him onto her lap and wrapped both arms around him. “It’s okay. Just a bad dream.” 

Dean quickly shook his head. “I felt it. On my back. Some…something poking me.” 

Sasha quickly remembered where everyone was when she was startled awake. “Oh, Dean, it wasn’t anything bad. It was probably Cookie. She does that sometimes to me during the night. I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you guys that so you didn’t get startled.” 

“Cookie?” Dean looked up at her, almost pleadingly. 

“Yeah, champ. Cookie.” Sasha smiled. “See everybody’s okay.” She kissed him on the forehead. “Think you can lay back down?” 

Dean nodded, rubbing his eyes. 

Seth patted both puppies on their heads then grabbed his pillow. He trotted around the air mattress and laid down on Dean’s other side. 

“Go back, Seth,” Dean muttered. “I’m not scared.” 

“Awww, this is better,” Sasha grinned. “I’d rather sleep on my side than on my back.” She turned and was able to put an arm across both boys. “Now I can hug both of you.” 

Seth giggled and stretched out. 

Sasha scooted over so Dean wasn’t squished. “How about a story?” When both boys nodded, she quietly began. 

“Once upon a time in a land far far away, there lived a mighty king, a beautiful queen, and two little princes. The king was a benefi…uh, a good king, always looking out for the people of his kingdom and keeping them safe. The queen was not only beautiful but kind and generous. The two princes were the delight of their parents even if they did sometimes go too far when exploring. The kingdom was happy and prosp…they had a lot of stuff. The castle wasn’t far from the sea where the water was blue and so clean you could see all the way down to the sand at the bottom. The sky was almost always equally blue with white fluffy clouds. But even when a storm arose, it never lasted too long. One day, the princes were exploring and found this tall tree with limbs placed perfectly for climbing. But the tree was so tall they couldn’t see the top of it. It just disappeared into the clouds. The littlest prince immediately began to climb. The older one wasn’t sure but he would follow his little brother anywhere so he could protect him.” 

Sasha glanced down to see both boys were asleep. _‘Thank God. I’ve no idea where I was going with this.’_  
  
  
  
It was mid-morning when Sasha heard the garage door opening. She glanced over her shoulder when the connecting door opened and grinned as Bayley and Roman entered the kitchen. “Have fun?” she smirked as she closed the door to the dishwasher. 

“Seth learn any new words?” Roman cheerfully retorted. 

“Uh…maybe.” Sasha turned and leaned against the sink. “Okay, one for sure. But it was an accident.” 

Bayley crossed her arms across her chest and tried not to grin. 

“We were going to have chocolate sundaes when the jar of chocolate sauce slipped out of my hand and broke on the floor,” Sasha explained. “An inappropriate word slipped out.” 

Roman chuckled then laughed out loud. “I can imagine which one,” he finally admitted. 

Bayley snickered. “Just one, huh?” 

Sasha’s face got serious and she motioned towards the kitchen table. 

“What happened?” Bayley demanded. 

“Okay, we watched _Ghostbusters_ ,” Sasha explained. “I didn’t think it would be scary for them, and the boys laughed through the whole movie. Afterwards, they were dancing around the room with the puppies and yelling ‘Ghostbusters’. They finally settled down, and we all went to sleep.” She shrugged. “Cookie sometimes gets on the bed and nudges me for attention during the night.” She leaned forward. “Cookie nudged Dean and he thought someone was in the room. He screamed and was shaking and started mumbling that ‘they’ couldn’t see him and monsters go away and stuff like that.” Despite the heat of the day, she shivered. “Scared the shit out of all of us and there may have been some inappropriate words from me at the time but I doubt the boys caught them. But Dean settled back down. I told them a story, and they went to sleep.” 

Roman’s grey eyes met Bayley’s dark ones. “The monsters can’t get him if he’s under the sheet. He’s invisible to them,” he finally spoke. “That’s why he always wraps up when he goes to sleep.” 

Bayley sadly nodded. “We really don’t know what his first months were like. Poor baby was probably scared and hid when he could as best he could.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Sasha muttered. “I never thought…” 

“It’s okay.” Roman reached across the table to squeeze her hand. He saw Bayley staring out the patio door to the backyard where the boys and puppies were playing. 

“He seems okay now,” Bayley observed. 

Sasha nodded. “We all slept in a bit, but he ate a good breakfast. Oh, by the way, you’re also out of bacon.” 

“There was a half-pound left in the refrigerator,” Bayley protested, although her eyes twinkled. 

“Not anymore,” Sasha snickered. “I had to get them up and moving some way.” 

Bayley laughed and hugged her best friend, then headed for the patio door. 

Roman grinned at her. “So what story were you telling and please tell me was PG.” 

Sasha groaned. “I was making it up off the top of my head. Something about a king, a queen, and two little princes. They were starting to climb this tree so maybe I was going for a version of _Jack and the Beanstalk_. I don’t know! Give me a break, Roman!” 

They heard the squeals of the two boys as they ran towards their Mommy. 

“Last night go according to plan?” Sasha grinned at Roman who quickly got to his feet. She noticed his quick blush and chuckled. 

“Not another word,” Roman warned with a smile. “But, yeah. Last night was perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what happened but this is Story #2 in the series.


End file.
